Deer
' Deer' are beautiful but dangerous animals. They are important to the Night Vale community because real estate agents live inside them.Episode 36 Missing All deer are named Deer.The Debate During the Night Vale mayoral debate, StrexCorp issued a recall on time-traveling deer, implying that they are a failed corporate product. It is not clear whether any deer survived the recall. Relationship with real estate agents Real estate agents live inside the bellies''Condos'' or chest cavitiesEpisode 20 Poetry Week of deer. Although they can communicate with people nearby without harm to the deer, the Greater Night Vale Realtor Association advises prospective home buyers to contact a real estate agent by "wrestling deer down and knifing open the chest cavity." Biology The leader of the deer is described as "a two-headed spider-eyed mule deer," implying that other varieties exist. Kevin mentions some radioactive four-armed deer being attracted to a StrexCorp distributions center.Episode 19B The Sandstorm (Part B) It is common knowledge that deer replicate by "humming and breathing softly in unison until others that hear them suddenly become them." Skill set According to City Council, deer have "taught themselves advanced mathematics, telepathy, and short-range time travel." By allowing themselves to be hit by vehicles, deer are able to travel backwards in time by several days, taking the vehicles and drivers with them. According to their leader, Deer, they do this in order to experience pain, including human angst and terror (which they presumably feel via telepathy). The Sheriff's Secret Police states that deer "don't actually understand the implications of parallel universes versus linear continuity" and "are still very dumb animals." According to Kevin, deer have been helpful to Desert Bluffs by doing math problems and using their time travel to increase citizens' work hours. Deer are also able to speak and write in both Russian and English respectively, as demonstrated by the secret police's spokesdeer. Dangers In a segment of the Children's Fun Fact Science Corner, Cecil describes deer as "terrible, deceitful, and vile animals. I'm not being mean! This is just basic science." He goes on to remind listeners of "adorable little Bambi, from the classic animated movie," and his gruesome climactic revenge on the humans. Bambi's violent revenge involved beheading humans, though it is not clear if this is a cartoonish hyperbole or literally an ability that deer have. On the day of the mayoral debate, deer caused Route 800 to be shut down with their car-crash-related time travel activities. They also hummed in an apparent attempt to turn everyone into deer. StrexCorp ultimately took responsibility. Trivia * The beginners' cooking classes at the Night Vale Recreation Center include a seminar on whether deer "feel pain or are just sad."Episode 22 Whispering Forest * According to the Faceless Old Woman Who Secretly Lives in Your Home and Cecil, there is a game called Deer Duck Dragon in which dragon beats duck, but deer beats everything. * Representatives of the Night Vale Transit Authority wear deer masks with ambiguous facial expressions.Episode 29 Subway * The Man in the Tan Jacket has often been seen carrying a deerskin suitcase. * Deer make a brief appearance in Megan Wallaby's computer's Farm Report, which describes a bucolic "perfect world."Episode 34 A Beautiful Dream * Deer are described as having a "profound belief in egalitarian anarchism." Episode 71 The Registry of Middle School Crushes Behind the scenes * Creator Joseph Fink collects paintings of deer wearing pictures of deer around their necks like they just won a prize for Best Deer.https://medium.com/geek-empire/collector-of-harts-9ee8ab3a4537 "I'm not particularly interested in deer one way or another," he says, suspiciously.https://storify.com/simsabalim/best-deer He also states that "most of the deer stuff the show is written by Jeffrey."https://twitter.com/PlanetofFinks/status/467065025761652737 * The description of Deer, the leader of the deer, may be inspired by angrycomics' T-shirt design. References Category:Subplot Category:Night Vale creatures